1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a display panel having the same, and particularly to a pixel structure and a display panel having the same using polymer stabilized alignment (PSA) technology.
2. Description of Related Art
In the development of the display, with the progress in the optoelectronic techniques and the semiconductor manufacturing techniques, the liquid crystal display with the advantages of high definition, optimal space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation has gradually become the main stream of the market.
A liquid crystal display includes a backlight module and a liquid crystal display panel, and a conventional liquid crystal display panel is composed by two substrates and a liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. Generally speaking, when the liquid crystal panel is manufactured, alignment films will be formed on the two substrates, such that liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a specific manner. A conventional method of forming the alignment films is coating an alignment material first, and then performing an alignment process on the alignment material. The alignment process can be classified into a contact alignment process and a non-contact alignment process. Though the non-contact alignment process solves the problems of electrostatics and particle contamination in the contact friction alignment, it often leads to the problem of insufficient anchoring energy on alignment surfaces. Insufficient anchoring energy of an alignment surface may result in bad display quality of the LCD panel.
In order to solve the above problems, a polymer stabilized alignment (PSA) technology has been developed. According to this technology, high molecular monomers of an appropriate concentration are mixed into the liquid crystal material and are vibrated to an even state. Next, the mixed liquid crystal material is heated to an isotropy state on a heater. Then, when the liquid crystal mixture is cooled to the ambient temperature of 25° C., the liquid crystal mixture returns to a nematic state. At this time, the liquid crystal mixture is filled into the liquid crystal cell, and a voltage is applied thereon. When the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules is stabilized, the high molecular monomers are bonded to form a polymer layer by means of UV curing or heating, so as to realize the stabilized alignment.
Generally speaking, in the PSA LCD panel, alignment slits having different extending directions are formed in a pixel electrode of a pixel structure, so as to form multi-domains in the pixel structure. In addition, a capacitor electrode is also formed under the pixel electrode of the pixel structure to allow the pixel electrode electrically coupling with the capacitor electrode, and the pixel electrode usually completely covers the capacitor electrode underneath. That is, the pixel electrode has a width larger than that of the capacitor electrode. The capacitor electrode not only electrically couples with the pixel electrode to store the electrical signal of the pixel structure, but also shields a boundary region between the two adjacent domains. However, a disclination line is usually displayed at the capacitor electrode of the pixel structure of the display panel, so as to deteriorate the display quality.